It's So Wrong It's Not Even Right
by Snow Whites Poison Kiss
Summary: (Ash/Ciel- Ciel is 18) Ash has finally returned from whatever Hell he has been in, and claims to have "missed" Ciel. Does this justify the former angels hasty actions? (Requested by JezebelStrike- Enjoy )


A/N- A one-shot requested by a very close friend of mine, **JezebelStrike**, and so here this is ^^

A quick note: Ciel is not thirteen or fourteen. I _do not_ write under-age erotica. He is going to be eighteen as he always is in my stories. (A sign that I do not own Kuroshitsuji, yes?)

Well, I hope you enjoy, mon amie~

* * *

_It's So Wrong It's Not Even Right_

"Boc'chan, are you sure about this?" Sebastian asked, red eyes gleaming coldly as Ciel stormed through the house.

"I gave you an order, Sebastian, I expect you to carry it out without questioning me," Ciel snapped, glaring at his butler.

"Boc'chan-"

"Go, Sebastian. If _he_ gets in here I will find someway to kill you," he interrupted, practically kicking his door in and slamming it behind him. He sighed and slid to his knees as he heard Sebastian's footsteps fade, then placed his head in his hands. A four year break. He had gotten a four year period of peace.

A four year break from _Ash_.

That was it.

"Did you ever really get a break from me?"

Ciel's head snapped up at the velvet-like voice, eyes wide as he met familiar lavender ones.

"You don't look very happy, _Earl_," the former angel purred, taking several steps forward from the large window. Ciel only registered his appearance which was exactly the same. But yet it was completely foreign to his eyes. The last he had seen of Ash was the man's crazed expression as fury fueled him on.

Now he was just... _empty_.

"How did you even-"

"Don't ask senseless questions," Ash interrupted, his lip curling in distaste. "It's not like we have all night. You're butler is still on the property," he chided. Ciel winced at the reminder. "Honestly, I'm surprised he hasn't devoured you whole yet."

"Now you're making senseless remarks," Ciel scoffed, looking away from the silverette. He refused to let his gaze move back over to Ash, even as he felt the air stir when the former angel moved closer.

"Will you not stand up to properly welcome me?" Ash asked, his tone soft yet emotionless. Though Ciel could detect the amusement and longing buried beneath it as much as Ash tried to hide it.

"You need to get out of here before Sebastian gets back," Ciel sighed, turning his head to look once more at the other man. "This is your first and final warning, Ash." A silver eyebrow arched slightly at this, and his pale lips drew back to form a cold smile that sent chills down Ciel's back.

"Do you really hate me that much?" the divine being asked, tilting his head to the side and pressing a gloved finger to the side of his face. Ciel didn't reply, instead he pushed himself to his feet and crossed his arms.

"You need to leave, Ash. I'm not a toy for you to play with," he snapped, standing his ground as the silverette moved even closer. Only a foot of space was between them now, and Ash's presence seemed to take up all the rest on its own.

"No... You're too big to be a toy now," the former angel sighed, reaching out and taking a few strands of Ciel's hair between his fingers. Ciel flinched, shying away from his touch.

"Stop..." he murmured, batting the hand away.

"Four years is a lot for humans," the man sighed, shaving an inch off the distance between them.

"No it's not..." Ciel argued, turning his head to the side, only to have it forced forward again. He frowned and slapped the gloved hand away this time, but made no effort to move away from the fallen angel.

"The last time I saw you, you were a frail little body clinging to a demon. Now you're bigger," Ash started, trailing a forefinger down the side of his face and neck, resting just at his collarbone. "You have more definition," he continued, the finger now running down the middle of his chest and popping the buttons of his coat so that it fell open. "Your face has become longer and your lips are fuller," he added, leaning forward so that his own lips were just mere centimeters away and their breath mingled. "I wonder how much you've grown _here_..." the angel whispered, a sudden force behind his touch as he groped Ciel's groin shamelessly.

"Ash, stop!" Ciel yelped, hands darting to the others wrist and trying to force it away. It did little to nothing, actually it only seemed to benefit Ash as the movement had caused his previously dormant cock to twitch.

"That demon of yours hasn't taken anything has he?" the silverette asked softly, pressing close to Ciel so his body pinned him to the dark wooded door.

"N-no! That's absurd-!" He broke of suddenly as Ash squeezed his crotch, calling his attention back to his now awakening member.

"He hasn't touched you like this at all?" he asked, palming the clothed length. Ciel bit his lip and glared at him, shaking his head to tell him 'no'. "Have you had your first kiss yet, Ciel?" the silverette asked, tone filled with curiosity and mockery. Ciel growled softly, but had no chance to reply as Ash had captured his lips and sent him into a mental panic.

That really had been his first kiss.

He shivered as he felt the other man's tongue trace his bottom lip, though Ciel stood rigid, having no idea what to do in his surprise. He felt the snicker against his lips, and reluctantly allowed his mouth to open as Ash's tongue slipped in. He moaned as the warm muscle explored his mouth, prodding at his own tongue every so often as if to urge it to play. Ciel opened his mouth wider, anxious for the feeling of the former angel's tongue against his own, yet embarrassed that he was acting so lewdly.

He gasped as Ash pulled away, clenching the white suit in his slender fingers as he panted, trying to fill his lungs with badly needed oxygen.

"You're supposed to breathe, Ciel," Ash chuckled, sliding both hands up his sides before one cupped the back of his neck and tilted his head back.

"H-how am I supposed to breathe?" Ciel exclaimed angrily, pushing against the silverette, but his attempts were futile.

"Through your nose," Ash shrugged, kissing him again though this time with barely suppressed desire and need. Ciel met him halfway, pressing closely to him and wrapping his arms tightly around the other male's neck. An almost violent shudder ripped through his body as he felt the warm, wet muscle slip into his mouth again and attack his own tongue, urging it to dance with his own.

_This is wrong_, Ciel thought through his chaotic mind. _This is Ash, this is wrong. Guys don't do this with each other! The penalty is even death! _he panicked, though his body was a complete traitor, molding to every single touch it received from the fallen angel. A small whine left his lips as Ash pulled away suddenly, but Ciel couldn't tell if it had been either a relieved whine or one of loss. And really, he didn't want to think about it.

"'_Man shall not lie with man as he would woman_'," Ciel quoted breathlessly, his eyes fluttering closed as he leaned heavily against the silverette. He heard Ash chuckle against his ear before taking a breath to respond.

"But man cannot lie with man the same way he does woman if you were to take that in an extremely literal way..." Ash whispered, breath hitting his ear and making Ciel shiver delightfully. "There are two major differences that prove _my _statement... this-" he paused, his hand slyly moving to Ciel's lower half and squeezing his now half erect cock again. "-is one of them..."

"Ash!" Ciel protested, shoving at the former angel's broad shoulders in yet another useless attempt to push him away.

"Do you really want me to leave? I know you are not worried about sinning, _Earl_," Ash practically purred, nipping at his earlobe before spinning around, bringing Ciel with him, and shoving him down onto the large bed. Ciel grunted, quickly pushing himself up and towards the side of the bed as Ash slowly followed in pursuit. The man's lavender eyes were alight with dark excitement, as if he were the hunter toying with his prey.

His heart rattled away in his chest almost painfully, though his groin seemed to be taking this lightly as it had now begun to officially stir.

"Besides," Ash continued, suddenly pinning Ciel to the bed and straddling his waist before he could even process it. "I missed you," he snickered, leaning down to nip at his bottom lip. "And I will say it again; we don't have all night," he whispered slyly, his full lips skimming lightly over Ciel's jawline until he latched down onto his neck, sucking and biting at the fragile skin. Ciel gasped and bit his lip, shifting awkwardly beneath his partner and jerking his arms as if that would break them out of the iron-like grip around his wrists.

"Ash, quit it!" Ciel snapped, glaring up at the amused creature. "Sebastian is going-"

"I really don't appreciate hearing his name fall from your lips," Ash interrupted flatly, eyes narrowing with displeasure. Ciel shuddered at the furious stare, though if it was in anticipation... He'd never admit it. "You are mine tonight, Earl," the fallen angel sighed softly, hooking a finger in Ciel's buttoned shirt and expertly dragging it down and popping all of the buttons in the process. The fabric fell open, revealing his lithe, smooth chest to the formerly divine being. "All mine... I'll do to you what I please and I will not be hearing another mans name escape your mouth other than my own."

Ciel's eyes widened at the sudden declaration, gasping as gloved fingertips ran down his chest causing goosebumps to break out over his skin. The words themselves had him whining in discomfort as his pants became way too tight, way too fast.

"I don't think this is fair in the least, Ash," Ciel pointed out, tugging at the white jacket and working at his vest's buttons and undershirt. The clothing was removed almost instantaneously as he did, revealing Ash's own pale chest.

"What isn't fair again?" Ash chuckled, leaning back down and nipping at his earlobe again before his tongue flicked out against Ciel's neck. Ciel just shuddered, clutching Ash's elbows tightly as the skilled tongue played on his skin and sharp teeth ran along his neck as if threatening to bite him.

"Ash... stop," he breathed, surprised he didn't stutter and his voice only wavered in the slightest. Surprisingly, Ash did as Ciel had said and pulled away to look at him flatly. "Why?" Ciel asked, taking a deep breath before releasing it. "Why now and why only tonight," he added, glaring up at the angel.

"Because I finally got out, and I missed you," Ash shrugged, sitting back on his legs and arching an eyebrow. It was as if he were both teasing him and digging a knife into Ciel's stomach. "And it would be troublesome if I stayed longer with you."

Ciel's eyes widened in anger and disgust at this, and before he even realized it, his hand had firmly struck the pale skin on Ash's face. Though instead of the surprised look Sebastian was usually overcome with, the silverette's head just snapped to the side and his tongue flicked out against his bottom lip. His expression otherwise remained completely blank.

"Perhaps I said that wrong..." Ash said, his voice dark. Ciel shivered, trying to push himself up and away from the fallen angel but the man's weight on his legs didn't help. "Your _pet_," he spat, "would make things very difficult for me. That's why I indulge tonight, and leave."

Ciel narrowed his eyes, resisting the urge to slap him again, and said, "That doesn't make it any better! That sounds so utterly selfish... Ash, you make me want to vomit," he hissed, looking away from the silverette with a scornful expression.

"Oh don't tell me you're thinking on the levels of a clingy woman!" Ash exclaimed, obviously bothered by Ciel's actions and not realizing the fault in his own. Ciel gasped when his jaw was gripped in a firm hand and he was forced to meet the lavender eyes. "A relationship between the two of us would never work, and we can't keep meeting up like this, so tell me... Exactly how would you plan to pursue a relationship?"

Ciel felt challenged by his words...

He was no woman!

Wasting no breath on words, his hand flashed out to grip the back of Ash's head and he pulled him down, their lips meeting for another searing kiss though this time completely initiated by Ciel. He didn't even notice the triumphant smirk that was pressed against his lips before their tongues tangled and fought, and Ash was working at his pants.

"If you rip these pants in the process I will personally rip your hands from your body," he breathed against the silky lips. Ash merely chuckled and tugged at them, sliding the jeans from his legs with ease then showering his neck with open kisses and playful nips.

Ciel, under drastically different circumstances, probably would have found the whole situation unthinkable. No, he wouldn't have even thought of it in order to _make_ it unthinkable. What he was doing now had to be just an impulse that he had gotten when Ash 'jumped' him. '_In the heat of the moment_' as some might say...

_Right? _

Ciel's bod reacted suddenly, lurching as a nipple was taken into Ash's mouth. The action had come as a surprise and easily snapped him out of his thoughts as heat pooled into his stomach and chest.

"A-ah, Ash?" he exclaimed, trying to slid out from beneath him now, slender legs kicking slightly as they had been freed somewhat when Ash had moved between them.

An audible '_pop_' was heard as Ash released his nipple, making Ciel hiss softly as the cooler air hit the moistened skin, and was immediately followed with, "Yes~?"

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked, unsure of himself now as it was obvious what the man's ministrations had been. He had no idea why the former angel's name had escaped his lips.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Ash snickered, his tongue skillfully and rather deviously circling around the pert nipple. Ciel tensed under the action again, hands working their way into the thick silver hair. "So sensitive and I've done nothing to you yet," he chuckled against the now moist skin. "Should I teach you?" he asked, lips suddenly trailing down his torso.

"I'm not some oblivious child," Ciel snapped, glaring down at the pale being. Though really, that might have been a little white lie, as he had no idea what Ash was going to do next.

"Really? So you _have _been touched like this?" Ash chuckled, fingers lightly running along the thin fabric that covered his half erect cock. A small sound easily left Ciel's lips, but he couldn't- no, didn't _want_ to put a name to it.

"N-no!" Ciel exclaimed, trying to wiggle away again, but his legs had become like jelly and, ultimately, his thighs only quivered as Ash's touch became firmer.

"Not even yourself?" the silverette asked, hands lightly running up the inside of Ciel's thighs. Ciel ground his teeth together, feeling his face heat up, and looked away. So what if he did sometimes? It was a normal function and he really didn't understand how talking to Ash about it would make things easier.

Ciel bolted upright when he suddenly felt the cooler air hit the sensitive skin between his legs, eyes wide with shock as Ash lightly coaxed it to full attention.

"Ash, no, no! You of all... _things _should know this is wrong!" he protested rather weakly, tugging at the strands of silky hair as if that would pull the former angel away from him. But... Ciel found that his body was still clashing with his mind, practically screaming for the other mans touch.

"What if I couldn't care anymore?" Ash chuckled, lips and breath hot against Ciel's cock. "What if I am just dong this to spite Him?" he breathed, tongue flicking out briefly and a small, satisfied, noise leaving his lips almost directly afterward. "Or what if I'm doing this because you interest me, and I finally can do this without fearing Lucifer?"

"I don't-"

"Don't say you don't want it, I detest liars," Ash scolded. "I can smell your arousal and desire, Earl," he pointed out softly, tongue running from the base to the tip of his member before a small, teasing, kiss was placed on its head. Ciel had no chance to respond, as he was suddenly engulfed in the others hot mouth and his control completely snapped. A loud and shameless moan left his mouth as he fell back heavily onto the mattress, and his toes curled and uncurled almost violently as Ash worked away at his cock. His grip in Ash's hair tightened and he arched into the mouth, tugging at the strands which elicited a satisfactory hum in response.

"Nnn! A-Ash, s-stop!" Ciel moaned, ripping at the strands of silver hair as the former angel sucked harder and his throat tightened around the rigid flesh. He pulled away with a much louder pop than the first time and rested the side of his face on Ciel's thigh, staring up at him while his hand slowly worked at his dick. Heat pooled in Ciel's stomach and his legs tingled almost unbearably from the burning pleasure.

"You seem to be an eager little lamb," Ash sighed, moving his hand from the slick erection and to a much more personal area. Ciel's breath hitched and his eyes widened with horror when he realized what exactly Ash was planning, and hurriedly scrambled away from the silverette so that he was pressed against the headboard.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Ciel hissed, glaring at him. Ash only sighed and grabbed his ankles, jerking him forward so that he lay flat again.

"You didn't think a simple blowjob would be the end of it did you, Earl?" he asked as he kicked off his shoes and socks, followed by the rest of the items on his body.

Ciel stared, unable to help himself, at Ash, taking in everything. He really did look like an angel. His pale skin was flawless and looked like it would feel like silk, also the cause of why Ciel's fingers itched to reach out and feel, and as he shifted back to him, his muscles rolled smoothly. Only, it was as he shifted and the dim light hit his skin did Ciel noticed the two large scars on his back that formed what looked like a 'V'.

_Ah~ He is one of the Fallen_, Ciel reminded himself numbly, yelping when Ash was suddenly atop of him again and a slick finger was prodding at the same place it had before.

"N-no! You can't- Ah!" Ciel tried, his voice rising to a sharp cry as the slender finger slipped into his entrance.

"I can't?" Ash challenged, pushing his finger in further as if to prove a point. Ciel was panting, fingers clawing at the duvet as pain repeatedly shot up his spine and weaved through his hips and thighs.

"Ash, st-ah-stop! It hurts!" he snarled, one hand moving from the sheet to the wrist beside his shoulder. He felt himself tense and lift his hips, trying to get the finger that was now in to its first knuckle out of him.

"Just relax and I promise it won't," Ash whispered, his tongue warm and wet against Ciel's neck. "Lower your hips and relax," he tried, remaining still as Ciel did, thighs quivering as he slowly relaxed. The pain eased, but the feeling was far from 'good' and only remained uncomfortable. "Now stay like this," he ordered, pushing his finger deeper again, past the first ring of muscles, and prodding along inside of Ciel as if he were looking for something.

Not long after, Ciel was shaking, small mewls and whimpers escaping his bruised and parted lips as Ash's digit slipped in and out of him. As another finger was added to the first, Ciel's cry was cut off as Ash's moist lips met his own, swallowing any sound that could have been made. He shuddered violently as the digits slid deeper into him and Ash's tongue moved with his own, though even as he raised his hips to try and take the fingers deeper he still felt as if there was something that wasn't quite reachable.

Nipping at his bottom lip, Ash pulled away and smirked in amusement, his own eyes glazed over with lust, then asked, "Not quite enough?" Ciel shook his head, eyes watering as he gasped for air.

"Do something a-about it!" Ciel ordered, moaning loudly in protest when the fingers were suddenly removed and Ash completely pulled away, sitting back and staring at Ciel with a challenging gaze.

"I can't be the only one offering here, Earl," he sighed softly with a smirk. Ciel just narrowed his eyes, trying to work out what he meant through his hazy mind. He gasped softly when he realized what Ash meant, frowning at the thought.

"There is no way," Ciel growled, yelping when Ash leaned forward and pulled him up by his wrist and pushed his legs out from under him.

"If you want more I expect you do something to gain it," Ash chuckled, looking down at him as he leaned back on his hands. "Unless, of course, you can't do it?"

Ciel growled at the quip and lowered his eyes to the fallen angel's own erection, refusing to show his surprise.

Ash was well endowed...

"This is a ridiculous request. I refuse to lower myself to the status of a whore," Ciel snarled, pushing himself up. Ash's hand darted out to grab a fistful of his slate hair, and pushed him back down, eyes darkening in annoyance.

"I am to assume you have no lubrication?" Ash asked, arching an eyebrow in pure amusement when Ciel blushed and shook his head. "Then it would be most painful if I weren't properly lubricated," he said with a small, satisfactory smile. "Now I suggest you suck."

Ciel didn't like being ordered around like that. He was the Earl of Phantomhive and was not one to be ordered around.

"Excuse you," he huffed, slapping the hand away only to have his wrist gripped.

"_Please_?" the fallen angel purred, looking at him through hooded eyes. Ciel stared at him, letting his gaze travel down the tone chest, and finally, to rest at the weeping cock just inches away from his face. Sighing, he reluctantly took the rigid length into his hand, finding it filled his hand almost perfect, then hesitantly pushed forward and let his tongue flick out against the head.

He wrinkled his nose at the bittersweet taste that followed, but wrapped his lips around the silken skin at the soft urging of Ash's hand. Ciel tried to mimic what Ash had done, swirling his tongue around the heated head, and pressing at the underside of the hard shaft before taking it deeper into his mouth. He felt Ash's breathing quicken and become much shallower as he sucked at the sensitive flesh, but his eyes snapped open as the hand applied pressure to his head and pushed him down, causing him to gag as the head hit the back of his throat.

"Mmm!" he protested, glaring at the taut stomach in front of him and biting the large cock in his mouth lightly, gasping when his head was suddenly jerked back and Ash had him pinned beneath him. He shuddered at the fierce glare he received, finding that the look made him earn for the fallen angel almost desperately.

"For such a greedy little slut you don't seem to want anything too badly," Ash breathed, one hand holding Ciel's arms above his head while the other gripped his jaw.

Ciel had half a mind to spit in his face, but his body cried for Ash's attention.

"I... I can't say that I'm... I'm all that sorry," Ciel panted, raising his hips so that his cock brushed against Ash's. The lavender eyes darkened at this and he growled softly before releasing his grip on Ciel's wrists and moved himself between his legs. With a quick snap of his hips, his length was buried deep inside of Ciel, and his low moan being smothered by Ciel's scream.

"A-Ash! Stop, pull out, plea-ah~!" Ciel tried, begging for the... the _thing _to be out of his body, though he was almost incoherent as he continued to ramble. His chest rose and fell quickly with the effort to breath as his body seized and locked, completely overpowering any pleasure he had previously felt. "Ash, it _hurts_! _Take it out_!"

"As much as I adore your little noises, I feel that screaming may alert that butler of yours," Ash said breathlessly, rolling his hips carefully to test Ciel. "So tight..." he chucked weakly, silver hair becoming plastered to his face as he held himself back and sweat dampened the strands.

Ciel tried to do what Ash had told him when his fingers had been in the place of his cock; relax. He gripped the former angels wrists tightly, slowing his breathing and slowly trying to loosen his muscles. And yet again, the pain began to ebb away and pleasure slowly started to flow through his body.

"Move...!" Ciel gasped, a strangled cry bubbling in his chest as Ash did just that, wasting no time in 'building the pace'. Unbearable heat pooled in his stomach yet again as the former angel moved, and he moved his own hips to meet each powerful thrust. "Ahh~ Ash...!" he moaned, lurching upright as Ash rolled his hips and hit _something_- Ciel didn't even know what, he just knew something had been hit, something that felt amazing. "T-there! Ash, again!" he cried, wrapping his arms around the slender neck and biting down harshly on the bare shoulder presented to him.

"Mmm... here?" the being asked, gripping his hips and helping Ciel move as he continuously abused the same spot.

"Ah! P-Please, Ash...!" he growled, sucking harshly at the smooth neck while his nails raked up the fallen angels back, leaving behind angry red lines.

Ciel couldn't stop the violent shivering that overcame his body, and he couldn't stop the wanton noises that escaped him. It was as if the unexplainable pleasure had completely taken over his body, his hips grinding against the other mans hips.

"God...! Oh my god!" he gasped, tears filling his eyes and slowly spilling.

"Ah~ Please, do not... say His name. There are names you just do not mention, Earl... Whilst interacting with others in this way," Ash panted in his ear, quickly pushing him back so that Ciel was on his back again, though this time he gripped the slender shoulders and used that as leverage for more force and friction. Ciel gripped the hard biceps, eyes scrunched and lust filled sobs slipping past his swollen lips.

"A-Ash... I c-can't... Please, I can't co- Ahn~!" Ciel tried, nails digging into the silverette's skin as Ash slowed.

"Are you asking that I help?" Ash whispered roughly, removing his hand from a shoulder and trailing it lightly down his chest to Ciel's cock. Ciel just growled in response, glaring at him through teary eyes. Leaning down with a small smile, Ash said, "Do it yourself."

And with that he continued his original pace, the challenge clear. Meeting the lavender eyes and holding the gaze with difficulty, he released one of Ash's arms and wrapped his fingers around his own erection. His own grip was hot, and he grimaced at the feeling of how slick it was, but he had done this before. Pumping his length in time with Ash's increasingly unsteady thrusts, and bucking his hips to bring the angel deeper. His actions were becoming desperate, and he really didn't care then, as he could feel his climax rushing into him.

"Ash, I-I'm gonna-_ah_!" Ciel started, his voice ending with a sharp cry as his climax hit, come hitting hitting both of their chests and Ciel's hand. He tensed, moaning loudly and bouts of shivers coming and going. Ash's body did the same, and he looked down at him through a hooded gaze while running his nails down Ciel's chest hard enough to cause a few specks of blood to rise. Ciel groaned, voice high, as it happened, then felt his back arch painfully as the silverette filled him.

"A-Ash... No~" he whined as the former angel pulled out, then smirked and slid three fingers easily into the abused hole. "N-no!" Ciel shouted, staring at Ash and trying to move away. "No more!" he ordered, writhing and twisting beneath the man as the digits roughly moved inside of him.

"Just trying to help, love," Ash chuckled as he pulled the fingers out. Ciel gasped, snapping his legs shut as he felt something drip out of him. "After all, your butler will be curious enough already finding you like this, let along smelling me all over you... I have a feeling he won't take too kindly to you being full of my seed..."

"You bastard..." Ciel breathed, chest heaving. His eyes widened as Ash slid from the bed and stretched, pulling a handkerchief from his discarded jacket and wiping his chest clean before gathering his clothes. "Ash...?"

"Maybe we can indulge in each other again on another day, in a different time," Ash chuckled, gracefully dressing before exiting the room. Ciel just sighed, laying limply on the bed like some abused whore.

_That can never happen again_, he thought, throwing his forearm over his eyes. _Ever... _


End file.
